


Take to the Sky.

by RaeWagner



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melodie Moira is Jane's rebellious teenage daughter, and Wendy's granddaughter,she's always has her head in the clouds,daydreaming and not really caring what society thinks. her sister Margaret has always shunned her sister's imagination and melodie has dreamed of never land since she was old enough to comprehend it. whisked away to never land she's in for amazing adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take to the Sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I hope to finish.

**Come away with me now to the sky Up all the hills and the sea Far beyond where memories lie To a place where I'm free to be me.**

 

i looked up at peters face, he looked back down at me.

''What?''

he asked chuckling his famous laugh, i turned on my back and embraced the clouds, ''oh nothing.'' i said closing my eyes for a breif minute, Oh Gather it now one and all No matter what folly may do, when i opened my green orbs back up,he was looking down at me.

''Now you're looking at me,whats the deal peter.''

he grabbed my hand and lifted me above him in the air,then he turned on his back to look up at me. ''You know I've never met a girl that tink instantly warmed up to.'' he said. i smiled. '' 's very lovely.'' i said. ''and the lost boys seem to like you,too.'' he said, peter suddenly shot up and clasped my hands in his. ''Melodie.'' he said. i looked at him, ''yes peter?'' i asked, he looked strained,like he was playing with words in his head, ''I-'' i raised an eyebrow. ''yes,peter what is it. come on spit it out.'' '''I- i want you to stay here.'' my eyes widened a bit.

 

**So to yourself be true!**


End file.
